


Hadrian Lokison

by SoneaKyraliana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoneaKyraliana/pseuds/SoneaKyraliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By chance, the Avengers discover something about Loki that changes their view of him. In the beginning, they thought he was just crazy. Now, they know it was much more than that. They thought they knew everything about Loki's dark past just as well as they knew their, but it seems there was still something they didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hadrian Lokison

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is just a one-shot. I have no intention of continuing it anytime soon. I just had it written since last year or so and I thought I would publish it as an only chapter as I'm still too busy with my other stories.  
> I hope you like it and sorry for any mistake, but right now I don't have the time to re-read it. I'll try to do it as soon as possible and I would be grateful if you pointed out anything that you thought was a mistake. Or just anything you liked. I'm not picky :)  
> As a warning, I have to add that if I continue it sometime in the future, the story will definitely be slash.  
> Well, enjoy it and thanks for reading.

July 31st

“Where’s Loki?” asked Bruce.

The Avengers were sitting on the common room of the Stark Tower, or as it was known now, the Avengers Tower.

“No idea.” said Tony.

“I haven’t seen him since this morning. He didn’t seem too happy.” answered Natasha looking up from where she was reading a file from SHIELD.

“Let’s hope he didn’t do something stupid and leave the Tower. I can already see Fury’s face if he discovers we don’t have him constantly monitored.” added Clint.

Even though they have discovered that Loki had been controlled when he attacked Midgard and they knew Odin himself had removed the sceptre’s presence from the Jötun’s mind, Fury still didn’t trust him.

“JARVIS, where’s the diva?”

“If you mean Loki, sir, he’s on the balcony of the upper floor.” informed the computer.

“What’s he doing there?”

“He is drinking. He seems to be trying to get drunk.”

“Get drunk? But my brother never… wait, what day is it?”

“Monday.”

“I mean in number.” urged the God of Thunder.

“July 31st.”

“Shit!”

“Wow, Point Break! No swearing needed!” joked Tony.

However, Thor didn’t seem even to hear him. The tall man was headed directly to the lift and the team followed hurriedly.

“Thor, what is it?” asked Steve.

“I did not know it was today. My brother… he is probably already drunk.”

“It’s hardly midday.” protested Bruce.

“It does not matter. Not today.”

The moment the doors opened, Thor sprinted out. He was the only one not surprised when they found Loki sitting on the floor surrounded by empty bottles of liquor.

The God of Mischief sat directly at the edge of the balcony with his feet dangling at the void. His gaze was lost on the sea of buildings that was New York City and his face was blank.

“Loki?”

The Jötun turned his head enough to see it was the blonde asgardian who was talking.

“What?”

“Loki, brother, you should stop. Drinking will not help. It will not make you feel better.”

“It will help me forget.” whispered the god looking down at the street below.

“Brother, please, let us talk inside.” said Thor looking a little nervous.

“Why? It’s warm out here. And I’m not going to jump down.” replied Loki somehow managing to keep his words completely understandable.

“I know, brother, but you are drunk. You could slip and fall. Please, let us talk inside.” pleaded the blonde. “Please.”

Finally, the God of Magic stood slowly, but tripped and Thor had to catch him.

“Come on.” muttered the God of Thunder softly stirring his brother to the door.

Loki tripped at the door again and it was Tony that caught him this time.

“A little early to get drunk, isn’t it?”

“Is it ever really early for that?” answered the Jötun.

“No, not really.” admitted the genius helping Thor carry him to the lift.

“His room?” suggested Bruce.

“Yes. Sleep will be the best for him.” confirmed Steve.

“No. Not sleep. Please, not sleep.” pleaded the god.

“As much as I would like to hear all the surely interesting things you would say in your state, I agree with the Captain.” half joked Clint trying to lift the mood.

The doors of the elevator opened and they exited at the floor Tony had given Loki at his return from Asgard. The team exited with Thor and Tony still half carrying the other god.

“You have to stop doing this to yourself, brother.” said the blonde asgardian when Natasha opened the door to the bedroom. “It was not your fault and you must not punish yourself for it.”

Thor lowered his brother on the bed while speaking, but Loki wasn’t listening anymore. The Jötun was already half asleep and half buried on memories.

_‘Loki was nervously pacing in front of the closed door. The pained cries coming from the other side did nothing to calm his worry._

_He had been doing the same for about three hours when a different cry was finally heard. A baby’s cry._

_The god stopped pacing immediately and was at the door the instant it opened. A woman was at the other side and bowed at the man._

_Loki didn’t even look at her when he entered the room. In the middle of it, a woman sat on the bed. She looked tired and there was blood around her, but the god only had eyes for the little bundle of blankets on her arms._

_The man approached the bed slowly, ignoring the servant that was working on his wife, and looked down at the pair. Sigyn looked up at him with a weak smile._

_“It is a boy. You have an heir, Loki.” announced his wife showing him the bundle._

_With shaking hands, the god took the little bundle to cradle it to his chest with the utmost care._

_“I have a son.” whispered amazed._

_Holding his breath, Loki moved the blanket till the face of his new-born son was visible and felt tears gather at his eyes._

_The god caressed the soft rosy face of the baby as if it were the finest crystal and the silky black lock of hair at the top of his head. Then, the child opened his eyes and the man gasped._

_Green locked on green and Loki swore his heart skipped a beat. The baby’s eyes were a shade of green never before seen on a living being._

_“He is so beautiful, my Lord.” said his wife._

_“He is.” agreed the man still looking at the baby with awe._

_The woman smiled and dropped weakly against the headboard of the bed._

_“Sigyn?”_

_“Prince Loki, your wife is still bleeding. You must leave while we heal her.” Informed a servant when the other came back with clean water._

_“Why is she still bleeding?” demanded to know._

_“There were complications on the birthing, My Prince.”_

_The god frowned with worry. He knew what that meant. Due to their longevity, asgardians had a very low birth rate and the birthing was always risky. His wife could die._

_“Sigyn…”_

_“Loki, do not worry. Leave. I will be okay.” said Sigyn softly._

_The god knew it was a lie. He had considered her his best friend since he knew her and was able to tell whenever she lied. Both had known what their son’s birth could mean to Sigyn._

_But he obeyed. Placing a kiss at the crown of her head, Loki left her at the care of the healers with his son still gently cradled to his chest._

_When the door closed at his back, the man looked down at the child on his arms._

_Seeing those green as emeralds eyes staring at him with innocence, Loki could only think that his little one was the most beautiful thing in all the Realms._

_“Hadrian Lokison. My little prince.” whispered Loki. “Everything will be alright. You will always have me to protect you.”_

_Loki leaned down and placed a sweet kiss at the top of his son’s head.’_

His wife Sigyn had died the next day and, thought he had mourned the death of his best friend, it had still been one of the best days of his long life.

With memories of happier times, the god finally succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

XXX

Thor and the rest of the team left the room and the asgardian was the first occupying one of the armchairs on the sitting room outside of Loki’s bedroom.

“Are you going to explain us what happens to Reindeer Games?” asked Tony.

“And why is it exactly today?” added Clint.

The blonde god sighed and rubbed his forehead with tiredness before nodding.

“Has my brother ever told any of you about… about his son?”

“Son?” repeated all of them with surprise.

“Yes, his son. Hadrian Lokison.”

“He’s never even hinted at having a wife.” muttered Steve.

“She died the day after giving birth to Hadrian.” sighed the god. “And today is his birthday.”

“Why isn’t Loki in Asgard celebrating it, then?” enquired Bruce.

“Because Hadrian is not in Asgard.” muttered the man.

“Where’s he, then?”

“Nobody knows.” Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows and Thor sighed again. “When he was a little over a year, on the 17th of September, Loki’s palace was attacked.”

“I don’t think this story will end well.”

“Loki’s palace?”

“Yes. When he married Sigyn, our father gave him a part of Asgard to rule over. He lived there, in his own palace, with Sigyn. And later on, with Hadrian. But, then, it was attacked by a group of Frost Giants. They chose a day when most of the guards where engaged in a bigger battle and sited the place. To keep Hadrian safe, my brother had to send him away with a servant. They were supposed to return to the Eternal Realm when everything ended, but they never did. My brother was so enraged… he destroyed the Frost Giants that attacked the palace, but when the servant did not return with his son, Loki fell into a depression. My parents ended having to order him to abandon his duties and return home.”

The team was silent for a while, staring unseeingly at the floor, lost in thoughts.

“Thor, how long ago did that happen?”

“Well, Hadrian would be seven today so… nearly six years ago.”

“And you don’t have any idea of where they went?” asked Natasha.

“The servant received orders of taking Hadrian out of our Realm.”

“So they could be on any of the other six Realms.” stated Clint.

Thor hesitated for a moment.

“Not exactly. Heimdall was able to follow them with his gaze. The servant was mortally wounded by the time he arrived at the Bifrost to exit Asgard and took Hadrian here, to Midgard. Then both disappeared and Heimdall was unable to locate them again.” confessed the blonde.

“Oh.” Tony paused for a moment. “Thor, did Hadrian have magic?”

“What? Oh, yeah. He once turned my hair pink accidentally and my brother did not turn it back for a full week.” related the god with a fond smile. “My brother was so proud…”

For a second it looked as if Thor himself was going to cry, but then his expression was replaced by one of resignation.

“You miss him.” pointed Natasha.

“All my family does.”

“Does your brother always do this?” asked Clint.

“On Hadrian’s birthday? Yes. He always drinks till he cannot walk straight. Every year that passes is a year of his life that he misses. He just wants to forget that.”

“So you think he’s still alive?”

“I…” Thor hesitated. “Do not suggest otherwise to my brother.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” observed Tony.

“He was just a baby. A little over a year.” sighed he blonde closing his eyes. “And the woman supposed to take care of him probably died just after getting to this Realm. The only thing that does not make sense is that he disappeared from Heimdall’s gaze.”

The millionaire just hummed and got up to serve himself a glass of scotch.

XXX

September 17th

“Thor.”

“Yes?” asked Thor still gazing unseeingly through the window.

“Where’s Loki?” said Tony.

“On his room.”

“JARVIS, tell Reindeer Games to get his ass up here.” There was a pause.

“Sir, Loki says anything you want can wait till tomorrow. He refuses to leave his bed.” transmitted the AI.

“Tony, it’s September 17th. I don’t think he will get up for anything.” added Clint.

“Well, he will when he hears what this is about. JARVIS, tell him to get up here if he wants news of his son.”

Thor’s head shot up immediately, as did everyone else’s.

“Tony, you better not be joking or I think Loki will definitely kill you.” warned Bruce.

“Even I am not soulless enough to joke with something like that.” protested the hero.

“Tony, my friend, what have you dis…?”

The lifter’s door opening interrupted the asgardian prince and a blank faced Loki stepped out. His gaze went instantly to the millionaire, demanding an explanation.

“Wow, Reindeer Games, that’s the fastest anyone’s ever…”

“Shut up, Stark, and spit it out.” interrupted the god.

“Wait, wait, if I shut up I can’t…”

Loki growled and advanced to him. If Thor hadn’t intercepted him, he would have punched the man right in the nose.

“Let us hear him out, brother.” muttered Thor.

Tony cleared his throat to attract their attention and the Jötun calmed down.

“Okay, so… Point Break here told us about your son and what happened to him and I thought that I didn’t lose anything for checking so…”

“Get to the point.” growled the green-eyed man.

“Brother.” warned the asgardian.

“So I contacted SHIELD and, using their and my contacts, we began searching.” continued Tony. “About two weeks ago, you started being easily irritated and that’s why this last week I’ve intensified the search. I was hoping to find him before the 17th, but… well… it wasn’t possible.”

“Tony, if you don’t want Loki to murder you, I believe you should finish.” warned Bruce casting a cautious look at the god.

“Oh, yes, yes, I was getting to that.”

“Have you found what happened to him upon arriving on Midgard?” interrupted Thor losing his patience.

“Better yet: I’ve found him.”

There was an incredulous pause in the room and more than one jaw dropped open at the statement.

“You… you have found Hadrian?” asked Loki with trembling voice and barely hidden hope.

“Yes.” answered Tony in a softer voice.

“Is he…?” the Jötun gulped.

“He’s alive.” was fast to assure the genius. “I’ll explain everything on the way. It’s complicated. Fury and agent Coulson are waiting for us on the roof.”

“Wait, w-what?” asked Thor confused.

“Hadrian is in England. There’s where we’re going.” clarified Tony starting to walk to the lifter. “I’ve already made the arrangements.”

XXX

Loki sat on the jet feeling completely numb. He didn’t see the concerned faces of the people around him whilst the memories overwhelmed him.

_‘The God of Magic stalked through the corridors of his palace with fury, though if someone looked better they would see the concern he was trying to hide._

_None of the two emotions was unjustified, of course. A group of Frost Giants had dared attack Asgard and site his palace. He couldn’t believe it! How desperate were those idiots to dare attack him?_

_And as if that wasn’t enough, his father couldn’t send help because all the guards were needed to defend the rest of Asgard since the best warriors were fighting at Jötunheim. Didn’t they see it was just a distraction? His palace was the real objective._

_The man stopped in front of a door and the sound of a happy laugh reached him from the other side. Opening the door, the god couldn’t stop a grin from stretching through his face, nor did he try._

_A toddler sat on the floor, making hissing noises and playing with a little white snake. Another person would have been worried at the sight, as Loki had been the first time he came upon it, but he already knew there was no danger._

_“Daddy!”_

_The happy cry made his grin soften and he ordered the servant at that moment taking care of his son to leave them alone._

_“Hello, my little raven.”_

_The one year old stood up and tried to walk to him in unsteady legs. Loki caught him just in time to stop him from falling on his face._

_Looking down at the baby trustingly smiling up at him, Loki knew the decision was taken._

_“Were you playing with Alana?” asked the god in a voice full of voice that he only used with his son._

_Hadrian nodded, looking up at him with his beautiful emerald orbs._

_“Very well. Why do not we put Alana on his terrarium for a while and play a little together?”_

_The one year old nodded fast and disentangled the snake from his neck while the man carried him near the big terrarium before patting Alana’s head  and putting her down._

_After that, Loki sat down on the floor with his son still on his lap and opened a chest full of toys._

_“What do you want us to play to today, little one?”_

_“Horses!” exclaimed the toddler._

_“Horses, eh?” hummed the god. “Let me see…”_

_The man took two wooden horses out of the chest and used a bit of magic to animate them and made them race against each other. His reward was a sweet giggle from his little one._

_For about half an hour, they continued playing and laughing, until Hadrian was so tired he dropped half asleep against his father’s side_

_“Sleepy.” muttered the toddler with a yawn._

_The god lifted him on his arms and cradled him to his chest._

_“Then sleep, little one.”_

_“Don’t wanna.” protested the black-haired one year old._

_“Why not?”_

_“Wanna play with you, daddy.”_

_“We’ll continue playing when you’re less sleepy, okay? Sleep now, my little raven.”_

_The toddler nuzzled his chest and was soon asleep. The sorcerer released a chuckle, but tightened his hold on him._

_The god spent a few hours like that, seeing his child sleep undisturbed, until a knock at the door was heard. A servant came in and bowed to him._

_“Prince Loki, the guards are ready.” announced the woman. “They will begin the distraction when you give the order.”_

_The man sighed and walked with her till one of the bigger chambers and the men and women there bowed to him._

_“Take care of my son, Karina.” ordered the god._

_“Of course, Prince Loki. I will protect him with my life.” vowed the servant._

_With a sigh and obvious reticence, the tall man handed the toddler to the dark haired woman. At the change of hands, the little one opened an eye and yawned cutely._

_“Daddy?”_

_“I love you, Hadrian. More than anything. I will see you soon, little jewel.” Whispered the god leaning down to kiss his forehead and softly caressing his silky black hair._

_“Love you, daddy.” was the muttered response of the little one._

_The sorcerer froze before conjuring a blanket to cover his son with. Loki looked down gently at his most precious one and, if his eyes were a bit teary, nobody commented on it._

_“Do not worry, My Prince, you will see him soon.” assured the servant._

_The god saw as the woman disappeared through a corridor with his son. His heart clenched in pain. And then fury coursed through his veins. He would destroy all those bloody Frost Giants. It was their fault this was happening._

_Feeling that rage and trying to forget the numbness the distance with his son caused him, the man stalked out of the room with some warriors following him. They had a distraction to provide._

_If he had known how long it would be until he saw his son again…’_

“…-ki? Loki?”

Clint’s concerned voice got him out of his memories.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay? You just spaced out.” said Hawkeye.

The two men had formed a tentative friendship bonding over the fact that both had been controlled by the sceptre’s power.

“Indeed. I am well.” The god sighed and looked at Tony. “You promised an explanation.”

The millionaire nodded and took a seat besides Thor.

“Well, I don’t know how it happened, but your son was found and adopted by a wizard and a witch on the same day he arrived to this Realm.”

“Their names were James and Lily Potter.” added Fury. “They were from the Light faction during what is known as the Blood War. Two weeks after Hadrian’s adoption, their house was attacked by the leader of the Dark faction. Your son was the only survivor, with a scar that seems a lightning bolt.”

Loki clenched his jaw at the thought of someone harming his child. If he met that dark wizard…

“What happened then?” asked Thor with his voice full of worry.

“Hadrian was hailed a hero.” the black-haired god snarled at Phillip’s words. “He is known as the Boy-Who-Lived. Every magical being knows about him.”

“After the death of the Potters, every family of the magical world wanted his custody. The leader of the Light faction placed him in the care of Lily’s sister and her husband. Their names are Petunia and Vernon Dursley, non-magical humans. They have a son of Hadrian’s age, Dudley Dursley.” snorted Tony.

“Will there be a problem with removing my nephew from their custody?” asked Thor directly.

Loki glared at him worse than ever.

“Of course there will not be a problem. I am his father.” hissed.

“Calm down, Loki. Wait till you hear everything.” replied Tony.

“Legally, his custody is yours, Loki. By any means. Even magical. But your son is not just anyone. The leader of the Light faction, Albus Dumbledore, has an incredible influence. He won’t allow you to take him. He’ll do anything, and I mean anything, to keep control over Hadrian.” explained Fury.

“What are we going to do, then?” wondered Steve aloud.

“We’re going to see Hadrian. After that, everything depends on what Loki decides.”

“What I decide? I decide that I want my son back after six years away!” cried the god getting up.

“Calm down, Loki.” repeated this time the director of SHIELD before revealing something more. “Getting to him won’t be an easy thing. Dumbledore is a powerful wizard and he probably has wards around the house that will alert him of our presence.”

“How do you think we’ll get to Hadrian, then?” asked Clint.

“I was counting on the God of Magic being able to get us through the wards.” confessed Fury.

Loki nodded seriously. He would do whatever was needed to see his son once more. Laws didn’t matter.

“We’ll be there soon. Be ready for anything.”

XXX

Loki looked around with disgust. The place was so normal that it was creepy. His couldn’t grow up in a place like that.

“This place is disgustingly boring.” voiced Tony.

“My thoughts.” conceded Loki. “Who wants to live in a street full of houses that are exactly the same?”

“No idea.” replied the genius.

The sorcerer of the group had already disabled the wards in a way that would give them a few hours before Dumbledore noticed anything was amiss.

“It’s the number four.” said agent Coulson.

The curious group walked to the house, ignoring the neighbours peering through the windows. The number four was exactly as the rest of houses of the neighbourhood.

“The people here live greatly over their possibilities.” informed Tony. “They seem to think only about appearances.”

Fury was the one to knock on the door and they waited impatiently until a woman with horse face opened.

“Can I help you with something?”

“Mrs Dursley? Could we get in?”

The woman frowned, but smiled forcedly and moved aside. The group entered and looked around. Just as the rest of the neighbourhood, the house was disgustingly normal. Not one bit of personality to be seen anywhere.

But there was something decidedly wrong in that house. Natasha was the first to notice that all of the photos were of the same boy while they knew two children were supposed to live there.

“Mrs Dursley, we would like to talk with all your family present, if you don’t mind.” requested Agent Coulson.

“Oh, well, my husband arrived a few minutes ago and my son is doing his homework, but I’ll call them.” said the woman with a false smile. “Why don’t you wait in the sitting room? I’ll be right back.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at her back and followed the others into the room. there, they saw more photos of the same blonde child.

“I don’t like this.” whispered Natasha.

“She didn’t say anything about Hadrian.” agreed Loki. “Just her husband and son. Are you sure this is the right place, Stark?”

“Yes, but I agree.” said Tony frowning. “The husband arrived home more than three hours ago and that sound we heard before was a new computer game.”

“So she lied.” muttered Bruce. “But that’s…”

“Misters. My wife said you wanted to talk with my family. Is there a problem?”

Loki looked at the newly arrived man with incredulity. That thing was the man his child had grown up with? And the blonde orc following him was supposed to be a child?

“Mr Dursley? The matter is delicate and as we’ve told your wife, we would like to discuss it with all your family present.” said the Director very serious.

“Well, here we are. Take a seat.” instructed the man.

The Director of SHIELD narrowed his eyes at the oaf and Loki nearly growled.

“Well, Mr Dursley, our information says a Mr Harry Potter lives here too.” informed Phil.

At the name, the faces of the three members of the family became even more forced.

“The freak?” exclaimed the child with obvious distaste. “He’s not part of the family!”

Loki felt his blood boiling with rage. How dare that monkey —with no offense to the monkeys meant at all— call his son a freak? Fury’s face hardened too. The impression the family was giving him wasn’t one he liked.

“Mr Dursley, I would like to talk with Mr Potter.” although it was phrased as a request, it was obviously an order.

“Listen now, Mister! You can’t come to my home and start giving orders as if…!”

“Oh, but I can and I’m doing it.” interrupted the Director with obvious pleasure. “Now, I’m going to ask you this just once more: where is Potter?”

The oaf remained stubbornly silent in regards to the question whilst protesting about his rights.

“Enough.” snarled Loki stalking to him and grabbing him by the throat. “If you don’t tell me where he is, you’ll be begging for me to kill you before the hour is over.”

The wife and son screamed, the boy trying unsuccessfully to hide himself behind his mother.

“Loki, brother, calm down.”

“Not until he answers.” growled the god.

“He can’t answer if you kill him.”

“Then his wife will know I’m serious and answer me if she doesn’t want me to kill her oaf of a son.”

“Good reasoning.” snorted Tony.

“Stark, now’s not the moment.” said Natasha.

The millionaire held his hands up in a pacifying gesture.

“Stark? You’re Tony Stark? And you all call yourselves heroes. You’re freaks! That’s what you…”

Loki choked him. Nobody even tried to stop him this time.

“Now, if you want to live,” started the black-haired man in a silky soft voice. “tell me where he is.”

“Un-under the stairs.” choked out the oaf.

The Jötun pushed him away and against a wall and swept past them to the door. When the god saw the door of a cupboard under the stairs with the lock on, a wave of fury went through his body.

Natasha followed Loki to the cupboard while Clint blocked the door to stop any of the Dursleys from reaching it, though none thought they would really try.

Loki opened the door of the cupboard and knelt down. When the smell of blood reached his nose, the god felt fear.

“Hadrian?” called.

Something moved in the darkness and he heard a gasp of pain. When the child came into the light, relief, happiness, pain and fury filled him.

The seven year old was as small as a four or five year old, obviously malnourished, and his pale as snow skin was dirty. He had ink black hair that he remembered was soft as silk.

All in all, the child looked like a smaller version of Loki with softer features and greener eyes.

But the bigger surprise for the Agent Romanov was when those beautiful orbs brightened with hope and recognition at the sight of the god kneeling in front of the door.

“Hadrian, do you know who I am?” cautiously asked the man with the same hope.

“Daddy.” whispered the child.

Loki’s eyes filled with tears and, carefully, the man moved until the child was fully in his embrace. For his part, Hadrian clutched his shirt as if afraid the god would suddenly disappear.

The sorcerer felt something wet on his neck, where his son had hidden his face, and knew his little one was crying. A few of his own tears escaped his eyes and he hid his face in the child’s hair.

At last. After six years, his gorgeous little gem was once again in his arms.

“Don’t cry, my little raven. I’m here.” whispered.

The child leaned back a little to look at him with eyes full of hope.

“Does this mean I can leave here? Can I go home now?”

The god’s heart broke at his child’s plea.

“Yes, little one. We’re leaving.” assured the man hugging him tighter.

A hiss of pain left the child’s lips and the god leaned back to look at him more clearly, hiding the panic the sound sent him in.

“Hadrian? What is it? Where does it hurt?”

“My back.” half sobbed the child. “It hurts, daddy.”

The god released him completely and tried to ignore the empty feeling in his chest at the distance.

“Turn around, little one.”

The seven year old obeyed without a doubt and the god gathered his courage before, very carefully, lifting the piece of cloth from his back.

He had to work hard to contain a gasp and not let the tears filling his eyes spill past them.

His little one’s back was full of bloody lashes and old scars, as if someone had whipped his skin repeatedly.

The man hardly noticed the trembling of his own body and stood up with fury. He was going to rip that man to shreds…

“Loki!” exclaimed Natasha.

His magic was beginning to leak out of his iron control and some things trembled. But the redhead’s shout made him look down and he saw his child tremble.

“No, no, no, no. I’m not angry with you, Hadrian.” the god fell to his knees and turned his son around before pulling him in an embrace.

Careful not to hurt him further, the man focused his magic on healing the open lashes and transmitting a feeling of safety and love to his little one. He knew he wasn’t good enough to stop the scarring, but he would be able to close the wounds.

“I knew you would find me, daddy.” Whispered the child.

Loki felt his heart soften at those words. His little one trusted him so much.

“Always, my little jewel. Always.” said the Jötun placing a soft kiss on his son’s forehead.

The spy saw all of this and sighed. She regretted intervening but they had to decide on a train of action.

“Loki, we don’t have much time.”

The man sighed but nodded gratefully at her.

“Little one, I’m going to pick you up, alright? We’ll be going home soon.”

The child nodded and let the god pick him up before hiding his face in the crook of his neck. The man placed a kiss on his cheek, still marvelling at having his son in his arms, and caressed his silky black hair.

He nodded for Natasha to go ahead and walked after her to the sitting room. The mood there wasn’t relaxed in the least.

Hawkeye was still stoically standing at the entrance. Fury and Coulson were looking at the family with narrowed eyes and barely hidden disgust. Rogers had his fists painfully closed at his sides.

Tony had taken a seat with his legs crossed and looked almost bored while playing with his phone. His tight grip on the machine was the only thing giving away his feelings towards the family.

Finally, there was Thor. The blond giant was standing near the window, looking outside with a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Where’s Bruce?” asked Natasha.

“Outside.” answered Fury in a clipped tone. “He didn’t think he would be able to control the phasing.”

“What are the options now?”

At the Jötuns intervention everyone turned to look at him and, then, at the child in his arms. Thor gave a step in his direction.

“Brother? Ha-Hadrian?”

At the sound of that familiar voice, the child looked up from where he had hidden his face in his father’s neck.

“Uncle Thor?”

It was just a faint whisper, but the words were heard perfectly in the silence of the room.

“You remember me?” asked the man hopefully.

The child nodded.

“The teachers say I have eidetic memory. I remember everything.”

Loki was surprised at that, but relief appeared quickly. If he remembered everything that meant it would be much easier to restablish the bond they had shared before.

Suddenly, another thought crossed his mind. if Hadrian always remembered everything he would never forget the horrors he had lived in Midgard.

“What are you talking about, freak?” shouted Vernon with his face purple.

Everyone saw Hadrian flinch, confirming their suspicions, and hide his face again in his father’s chest.

Loki snarled at the large whale of a man and tightened his arms around his little one. The god was surprised when Clint jumped forward and punched the whale in the face.

“You should be more careful with what you choose to say if you’re not man enough to support it, Dursley.” snarled Clint relishing in the fear on his face. “Do you think you’re a real man because you’re stronger than a child? You disgust me, you pathetic whale.”

“Take him with you, then. We never wanted him, anyway.” sniffed Petunia.

“Oh, you can be sure we’ll take him away. However, you will come with us. You will face Asgardian justice. Do you know what we do with child abusers?”

To everyone’s surprise, it was Thor who said this. His eyes were filled of wicked glee and they shivered. They had expected that from Loki, but not from Thor.

“You can’t do that. We’re British citizens. Our government won’t allow…”

“As a matter of fact, they will.” interrupted Loki with a nasty grin. “My son is a Prince of both Asgard and Jötunheim. Your actions against him will be considered an attack against both Crowns. If Earth wants to avoid a war, they will have to give you up to my people.”

Everyone present looked at him in surprise. Well, everyone but Thor.

“He’s a Prince of Jötunheim?”

Hadrian looked up at him with a cute confused expression.

“But, daddy, you and Uncle Thor and Grandpa Odin always said Jötunheim was Asgard’s rival Realm.”

Loki tensed at that and looked down at his child, not knowing what to say. How hadn’t he realized that Hadrian didn’t know what he was? What they were? Hadrian was, of course, half giant and half asgardian. And he cearly remembered telling him stories of the evil of Jötunheim when he was but a toddler.

Seeing his brother so unsure as to what he should do, Thor for once decided to think before acting.

“What do you know of Jötuns, nephew?”

“Well, you always told me stories of how they were evil; they had no honour and liked to kill for entertainment.” Loki flinched at that and Thor tried to come up with something to say. “But…”

The child bit his lips softly and looked down guiltily.

“Hadrian?”

“I’m not supposed to say.”

“Hadrian, look at me.” The child looked up at his father and he smiled gently. “I promise you, you won’t get in trouble.”

The child still hesitated for a second before looking at them shyly from under his dark eyelashes.

“Sometime Grandma would tell me stories of Jötunheim too. I liked hers more.”

“What did she tell you?” asked Thor really curious.

“Grandma said that Jötuns, or Frost Giants, were a very strong race that live in a land where it’s always winter so they lived in big castles of ice. I like ice.”

Loki sighed and kissed his forehead once more. He was so grateful towards his mother for telling his son those stories. It was a relief to know his son wouldn’t have the same prejudices as he had had when he discovered his origins.

“You’re Grandma was right, little one.”

“But why would I be a Prince of Jötunheim?”

Loki swallowed. It would be hard to explain, as Jötun culture was strange in many points. First, he would have to explain to Hadrian that he himself was a Jötun and Hadrian was half. Even though Loki hadn’t been a direct heir to the throne of Jötunheim, he was still part of its Royal Line. Hadrian as his son was part of it too

However, Jötunheim’s protection only applied to them as long as they didn’t do anything that could be considered treason against its Crown.

Loki didn’t have that protection since his attack against Jötunheim when he destroyed the Bïfrost. But his son did. Hadrian had done nothing against Jötunheim and, until he did so, he was still a Prince of the Frozen Lands.

Looking at the glaring and scared Midgardians, the Jötun decided they had spent more than enough time in their presence.

“I’ll explain later, son. Now, I just want us to leave this place.”

Hadrian nodded shyly and went back to hiding on his chest. Thor chuckled at the sight. It was certainly cute.

“Now, what?” asked Hawkeye still eyeing the family with disgust.

“Well, if we want to keep Hadrian out of Dumbledore’s hands it would be better for Loki and Hadrian to return to Asgard, at least until we have sorted out everything here.” said Fury.

Loki nodded. He would keep his son safe, no matter what.

“Then, Thor, Stark, Banner and Rogers, return with Loki and his son to the Tower. If any wizard somehow gets there you should be enough to take care of them. The rest of us will stay and make sure the Dursleys are put in custody as soon as possible.”

When Loki saw Dursley was going to protest and not wanting to deal with the idiot, the god sent a wave of magic that made it so his voice wouldn’t come out when he tried to talk.

“He’s only silenced.” said Loki unconcerned when everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow and slight amusement in their eyes.

“I will stay to make sure there is no problem.” said Thor looking menacingly at the now cowering Dursleys.

Fury frowned but for once didn’t argue. He simply sent Coulson with Loki and the others.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure the filth is locked.” whispered Clint to Loki.

The God of Magic smiled at him gratefully before walking out in search of Banner, not once letting go of his son.

XXX

Loki looked down at the now sleeping Hadrian and smiled. How he had missed his son.

He moved a few bangs of hair out of his child’s face and sighed when he cuddled closer before looking around at the private jet.

Stark was sitting on a chair with his phone, doing who knows what. He seemed really focused on it.

Banner was sleeping on one of the seats, not wanting to stress out too much and end up destroying the jet.

Coulson was calmly sitting near an equally calm Steve, both sending fond grins at Hadrian’s sleeping form once in a while. Loki was still amused at how easily they had fallen for Hadrian’s charm. A few innocent questions and it was done. Not that his son knew it, of course. He was simply one of those people that drew you in without even noticing.

It wasn’t bad, if he admitted it himself. His son would need as much protection as possible and he was sure the Avengers would protect him with everything they had once they knew him a bit. Steve and Phil were living proof of that.

With a content sigh, Loki went back to carding his fingers through his son’s black unruly hair.

XXX

Loki contained a laugh as he saw it happen again.

Hadrian had awoken a few minutes before and had somehow ended striking up a conversation with Tony Stark.

The millionaire was a little wary at first, seeing as he didn’t really like children much. But when he saw how intelligent the little guy was, he decided he would take the God of Mischief’s son under his wing.

A few minutes later, Loki could see the same fondness in his eyes when he gazed at Hadrian as Steve’s and Coulson’s showed.

The same happened a few more minutes later when Banner joined in the conversation. The scientist had been ecstatic when the Other Guy had expressed in his head how much he like the little child.

The way to the Tower was spent with Hadrian cuddling close to his father while listening enraptured as Tony explained the basics of mechanics, Banner adding something here and there. The child didn’t even know he wasn’t supposed to be able to understand half the stuff he was being taught.

XXX

They arrived at the common floor in the Avengers Tower and made sure JARVIS run a scan of the place and upped the security, just in case.

Then, the Man of Iron, as Loki and Thor still called him sometimes, walked to a box and took out some clothes before prompting Hadrian to change onto them.

Loki was completely stunned when Tony confessed Loki’s own floor on the Tower was now filled to the brim with children things like clothes, books, toys and any other thing he had thought of.

It seemed that had been what he had been so focused on doing on the plane. Purchasing anything he could think of that a child could need or want.

Loki had been about to protest when Tony cut him off saying he had more than enough money and no one but the Avengers to spend it on, so spending it on Hadrian was actually one of the best things he could do.

After that, the God of Magic looked into the totally serious face of the Man of Iron and did the only thing he could do in such a situation.

“Thank you.”

XXX

September 23rd

“Tony?”

Tony looked down at the small child observing intently as Tony explained how to build a little inoffensive robot. It was easy to forget he was only a child with how easily he was learning everything they taught him.

“Yes, munchkin?”

“Do you think Grandma and Grandpa will still love me?”

Tony left the nearly finished robot on the work table and turned to look at Hadrian.

“Of course they will. Why wouldn’t they?”

“It’s been so long.”

Tony sighed. He hadn’t had the best of childhoods either. Sure, he hadn’t had it as bad as Hadrian. Well, not even a tiny part of Hadrian’s. He had had anything he wanted. But he had been pretty much ignored by his parents. He wasn’t good with emotion because he had never had anyone to teach him about them. But he could try.

“Well, for what I know they’ve been looking for you all this time. Why would they do that if they didn’t love you?”

He knew he had done it right when Hadrian smiled at him, a little shy as it was, and he smiled back.

“I’ll miss you.”

Tony felt his eyes soften. This child hadn’t known about Iron Man or Tony Stark before meeting him. He wasn’t biased in anyway. He had met Tony and nothing else. And that’s all that really mattered to Hadrian: Tony. No Stark and no Iron Man. And, yet, he liked Ton enough that he would miss him.

“It won’t be too long, Hadrian. In no time at all, you’ll be back. Your father promised you.”

“He did.” Smiled the child happily.

“Yeah. But…” Tony hesitated before ruffling his hair. “I’ll miss you too, munchkin. Now, let’s go, we can finish the robot later. I have a new prank that I want to try. Clint, Steve or Thor?”

“Uncle Thor.” giggled the child with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Yep, definitely son of the God of Mischief.

XXX

October 1st

Thor, Loki and Hadrian stood together at the top of the Avengers Tower. There had been some complications with the detention of the Dursleys that had delayed this for a couple of weeks, but Loki’s wards had kept any wizard well away from them and it had already been solved.

They were leaving for Asgard.

Thor would return soon to take the Dursleys to Asgard after having made arrangements with his father, but Loki and Hadrian would have to stay until things calmed down a bit.

They weren’t exactly happy about it. Loki had been working with the Avengers for a while and, while they weren’t the best of friends, he had bonded with Clint and Tony. Hadrian, on the other hand, seemed to get on incredibly well with all of them, which shouldn’t have surprised Loki. He had bonded with them all over the last two weeks and was sad to have to leave his new friends.

Although Hadrian didn’t really like to be touched too much, he had given each of the Avengers a strong hug. Even the stern Director Fury that seemed to melt into a puddle of goo when it came to Hadrian ­­—and gods did he get teased for that— had received one.

And, now, it was time to leave.

“Take care, munchkin. And make sure you take lots of souvenirs.” said Stark getting a slap to the back of the head from Natasha.

Hadrian giggled, remembering the camera Tony had gifted him so he could take pictures every time he played a new prank, and nodded.

The millionaire winked at him and Loki gave a long suffering sigh. Honestly, Stark was nearly worse than him. It was him who was supposed to be corrupting his son.

If he was truthful, it amused him greatly. Those two together were truly a headache.

Shaking his head, Loki picked Hadrian up, knowing that otherwise he would fall to the floor as soon as they appeared on the other side of the Bïfrost. He would have to get used to it before being able to use and stay standing.

Thor smiled at his friends and said goodbye in that booming voice of his and the others couldn’t help but smile.

“Are you ready, son?” asked Loki looking at Hadrian.

Bright green eyes turned to him and the child nodded with a shy smile. Loki nodded softly and, as one, he and his brother looked up at the sky.

“Heimdall! Open the Bïfrost!”


End file.
